The present invention relates to improvements in mountings for cable-operated remotely controlled rear-view mirrors capable of pivoting about each of two mutually perpendicular axes. Representative prior art patents showing this general type of mirror mounting system includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,917,212, 3,918,319 and 3,966,162.
In mounting systems of this type, the operative relationship of the pivotally interfitting components is maintained by means of the tension applied by the three control cables. That is, the male and female elements of the members which pivot relative to each other are held together in compression by the control cables, rather than being positively retained by fasteners. That structural characteristic makes it desirable to provide a configuration which maximizes the stability of the connection during assembly until such time as the cable tension is established.
It is also desirable in such mirror mounting systems to prevent rotation of the mirror in the mirror's own plane and to provide snug fits between the pivotally cooperating members, to increase the friction or stability of the connections and thereby aid in reduction of vehicle motion-induced vibration of the mirror which interferes with clarity of the reflected image. To that end, it is desirable to maintain close tolerances on the components, while reducing or eliminating costly machining operations. The longitudinal distance from the mirror support pedestal to the mirror itself should be minimized, to reduce cantilever problems and interference between the swinging mirror and the surrounding shell or housing.
In the present invention, these objectives have been accomplished through the use of a swivel pin which has two short axially spaced stub shafts along one axis, and a perpendicularly oriented semi-cylindrical journal slot which cooperates with a semi-cylindrical trunnion on the back of the glass case to establish the second pivot axis. The necessity for machining off flash which commonly occurs at the parting line of cast or injected molded elements has been eliminated by the provision of clearance slots or formations in the opposed cooperating members.
An alternative embodiment additionally provides a resilient mirror stabilizer to establish a frictional drag which substantially reduces high frequency resonance which has been encountered in some vehicle installations.